Obsession
by Himeno-Chan
Summary: Bleach One-Shot IchiRuki. The good and the bad points of Ichigo in Rukia's POV.


**Title: **Obsession

**Genre: **Angst/Romance One Shot

**Pairing: **IchiRuki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach if you sue me all you'll get is some candy wrappers.

**Summary: **Rukia's View of Ichigo, the good and the bad. The italics are lyrics from a song called "Obsession" By See-Saw

**Comments: **This is my first Bleach fanfic. R+R.

_How come I must know where obsession needs to go?_

When I meet **him** I thought he was a right punk. All I saw was his orange hair and bad temper, definitely not a guy I would want to deal with by any means.

_How come I must know the direction of relieving?_

Little did I know what was in store for the pair of us!... I was powerless against that Hollow once it attacked me. I suggested the whole thing! I was to transfer half my power to him which would grant him temporary Shinigami status.

_Deep in the night_

So that's what was supposed to happen... except he took all my powers and easily took out the hollow. Now I was stuck there in this stupid Gigai and for what? _Him_. That stupid, orange haired little man!

_Far off the light_

What can I say about him? He's lazy, rude, blunt and **very** frank. He says what he feels and doesn't hold back. His temper is like the fires of hell reborn as a person!

_Missing my headache_

He gives me a headache each and every day! We have to walk separately to and from school as to not raise rumours amongst out classmates. I hope they don't think anything of us…

_Visions of light_

I do see it though. How clearly I see it. The light that fills his heart and soul. I see it with my eyes; maybe that's why I'm here.

_Sweeter delight_

He gave me chocolate once, on a day humans called "St Valentine's". It had a rather nice taste. But of course he had yelled at me in beginning after I asked "what the hell is it?" To the chocolate. I found out that he likes to yell quite often.

_Kissin' my loveache_

Though I have been in this world for some months now, I sometimes wonder what it's like to fall in love with someone. To hold them, to kiss them, to touch them.

_How come I must know the direction of relieving?_

We still fight the hollows, who knows when our task will end. He uses my Shinigami power, I use my demons arts. That's the way things are and have been for a while now. I'm used to it; I wouldn't fight them any other way.

_Deep in the night_

I still sleep in his closet! It's my home now, even if the perverted Kon tries to sneak inside and sleep beside me. I often hear Ichigo groaning in his sleep during the night. Does he even fight the hollows in his dreams?

_Far off the light_

So far we have come. To start with he was brash and straight forwarding thinking. He always rushed head first into problems. And now?... He hasn't changed a bit!

_Missing my headache_

I will miss him when I have to return to the Soul Society; no doubting that. I won't miss the headaches though; they will have a most welcome "Sayonara!"

_Visions of light_

The light pierces through the closet door every morning then comes the usual routine of food and school. We don't act as if we know each other that well in school. That's the way it has to be.

_Sweeter delight_

Oh how I love rabbits. While here in this world I've found a most delight manga called Di Gi Charat which has a rabbit character in it called RabiEnRose. It's much different from the horror manga I read... if he found out I read Di Gi Charat, I would surely be in for a yelling! I mean it's **his **money I'm spending.

_Kissin' my loveache_

What would it be like to kiss him...? I wonder...wait! No I do not wonder, why would I think a thing like that?

_How come I must know where obsession needs to go?_

He's the opposite of any guy **I** would dream of loving!

_How come I must know where the passion hides its feelings?_

Who could possibly like _him_ in **that** way?

_How come I must know where obsession needs to go?_

Although...

_How come I must know the direction of relieving?_

Now I feel my heart wavering...

**Owari!**

There it is! So it's not too great but I was rather bored and I've recently become engrossed in the manga. Please R+R if you please. I may do similar Bleach one-shots in the future if people like this one.

Himeno-chan


End file.
